Chelsea Blues' Mission From God
by kelseyphantomgirl
Summary: Chelsea never knew who her father was. She had been taken in by Curtis and had been raised with the sound of R&B. She always got in trouble from listening ti it, because it had been forbidden. On her 13th birthday, she would finally know who her father is: Elwood J. Blues. Now, she would have to face the challanged that the BB had to face: the goverment. A mission from God?
1. Prolouge

Chelsea Pennate, age 12, sat on her bed at the orphanage. She dreamt about seeing her parents, which she had never seen. Her mother had died, and her father she had never known. She had been taken in by Curtis; and he taught her everything about R&B. Even though the music genre was forbidden in the orphanage, she still listened to the sweet sound that healed her soul. She was a good kid, but lots of times she had been caught listening to the Blues Brothers. She loved the band. Her favorite song was 'Everybody Needs Somebody to Love,' and she mostly listened to it every day. When she listened to it, she always thought who was her Somebody's; meaning her parents, but she was going to find out today. She was going on a mission from God; she just knew it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chelsea just got in trouble for listening to Blues again. She always wondered why it was forbidden at St. Helen's Orphanage. But, Blues was her life. She and Curtis would secretly play songs at his home.

"Curtis, do you think I'll ever meet my parents?"

Curtis made himself a cup of coffee, "Chelsea girl, am sure you will see your father."

"How are you so sure? And you said only father. What's up with that?"

"You'll find out soon enough,baby girl."

"Right..."

"Chelsea!"

"I guess it's the penguin that wants me. AGAIN. Let's hope this goes well. See ya Uncle Curt."

"Yup."

Chelsea walked up to the 'Penguin's' door. She didn't even knock on the door, when the door swung open.

"Come in Chelsea."

Chelsea moved a small desk with her arms and placed it in front of the Penguin's desk.

"Am I in trouble because I listened to R&B again? I just don't get it! Why has it been forbidden? Blues is in my soul, mother."

The mother paused, then spoke, "It _is_ in your soul. I always knew it was."

"Wait, what? In my soul? Mother, can you clarify that for me please?"

The penguin pulled out a birth certificate and one single photo.

"Is this... Mine?"

The elder woman nodded. Chelsea carefully looked over the certificate.

"Chelsea Jane Blues... Wait mother, my last name is Pennate, not Blues. Did the certificate not come out right?"

"No, Chelsea. It's correct."

Chelsea put down the certificate, and looked at the one photo that were on the desk. There was a picture of the Blues Brothers. "How did this get tied into all of this?... Wait a minute.."

She took back out the certificate. She looked at the name that was a signature that belonged to the guardians;

"Elwood J. Blues."

She then looked at the photo's description: 'Jake and Elwood Blues.' She stared at the tall man wearing a black suit and sunglasses. This was her dad? No, it couldn't be...

"That's him?"

Mother nodded. "Excuse me mother, I need some time to think... if I can be excused for the night..."

"You may Miss Chelsea."

With that, Chelsea clutched the birth certificate in her sweaty palms. She quietly closed the Penguin's door, and ran downstairs to tell Curtis.

When she came down, Curtis already knew about it.

"Uncle Curt... I know who my father is."

"Baby girl, I already know."

"You do? How DO you know?"

"Your father used to live here, with your Uncle Jake."

"I have an Uncle? Since when?"

"Come, have a glass of water, and I'll tell you all about your father and uncle."

Chelsea gladly pulled up a chair. For over an hour, Curtis explained almost everything about how her father and uncle tried to save the orphanage, and eventually got arrested. Chelsea was amazed how much Elwood did, and couldn't believe her dad was a Blues Brother.

"Uncle Curtis, do you think my dad will ever come and get me?"

"Well, I ain't making no promises, but probably he will... Your birthday is tomorrow, so maybe he will. Just promise me you won't get upset if he doesn't. He sent you here after your mother passed, and he didn't want you arrested for the things he did."

"Promise."

"Alright baby girl, get some shut eye."

Chelsea stood up from the table, and walked over to the little cot in the corner. It was her little space. She laid down, and pulled up the thin blankets Curtis gave to her. Curtis slept in the other corner, and he was sound asleep. At least he didn't snore. Chelsea tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She finally was out around 11:30.

* * *

At the prison, Jake was released. The first thing he asked when he got in the car was, "I still miss the Caddy..."

"Jake... We're getting Chelsea."

"Your what?! You can't! You know we'll be put in jail in the future, and then she'll go too!"

"I know, but the girl has been in that orphanage almost as long as we have. She has probably never seen me in her life, and if she stays there, she'll never know who her parents are. We gotta go."

"Alright, I'm in... But will she like this Bluesmobile better than the Caddy?"

"Shut up."

* * *

'Baby girl! Wake up! Got a letter for ya!"

Chelsea woke up to Curtis' voice. Today was her thirteenth birthday. She groaned. She had a rough night, and only got a few hours of sleep. But when she heard the word 'letter,' her heart was beating faster than normal.

She looked on the table to see a small, bulky envelope that was sealed. She quickly ran to the table, and tried not to rip the envelope to shreds. She pulled out a letter.

_Dear Chelsea,_

_Happy 13th Birthday! I know you just talked with the Penguin about me. Yes, I am your dad. Well, surprize! I am pleased to tell you that I will be picking you up from the orphanage today around noon. Your Uncle Jake just got out of prison, and he will be joining me on picking you up. I know this is short notice, but I would be glad to see you since I haven't in the past decade. _

_Love,_

_Elwood J. Blues_

_A.K.A: Dad_

"Uncle Curtis! I am going to get out of here!"

Chelsea packed a small suitcase of her belongings. She didn't have much, considering the fact she was living at an orphanage. She quickly looked at th clock on the wall. 11:59.

"Aw crap! I'm going to be late!"

Curtis smiled as Chelsea ran out the door.

Outside, she heard blues music coming from the distance. She looked down the street to see an old police car, with a giant speaker on top.

"Is it just me, or is that a junkie police car?" Chelsea thought.

The car honked its horn a few times before stopping in front of Chelsea. Inside, the man who was driving, was tall, wore a black suit, white shirt, black tie, and same color fedora. The other man, who was a little plump, had the same attire on, and get this: the were both wearing black sunglasses.

The tall,lanky man got out of the car and smiled. Chelsea didn't know what to do. Her dad was right there; in front of her. "Chelsea? Chelsea, is that you?"

"Dad?"

Chelsea ran to the man that was across from her, and held onto him with all her might.

"Oh, Chelsea... Oh, my god..." Elwood muttered as he put his arms around her.

"Is that really you dad?"

"Yes. It's me."

Chelsea's eyes swelled up with tears. She tried to hold them back, but she couldn't.

Then, the other man, by the name of Jake Blues,got out of the car. "Baby girl! How's my niece doing?"

Chelsea wrapped her arms around the man said to be her uncle.

"Uh, Jake? She's your ONLY niece."

"Oh... right. How's my ONLY niece doing? Is that better El?"

Chelsea laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to for encouraging me to keep writing this story! So, this is a miniature chapter dedicated to you! Thanks!**

**-kelseyphantomgirl**

* * *

Elwood opened the trunk, and pulled a black suit, pants, fedora, and tie.

"Here, put this on. Who knows how long you've been in these clothes..."

Chelsea nodded. She quickly changed around an alley corner. She came back out, and the two men couldn't resist laughing; the sleeves were WAY too big, and her pants were mostly dragging on the pavement. The tie otherwise, fit pretty good, and the hat and sunglasses looked great. She overlapped her fists, "These definitely could use a hemming... Why do you wear these suits anyway? FBI? CSI? Police? Nah, I'm just kidding! They actually are quite nice... Especially the hat. Nice touch..."

The group stood there silent for a few seconds.

"Alright, let's get on the road." Jake finally said breaking the scilence.

"Chelsea, hop in the front... Jake, you don't mind for this trip do ya?"

"Nah, not at all... But being back here reminds me of that crappy Joilet... Hey, they don't call me 'Joliet Jake' for anything ya know."

Chelsea decided not to say anything, and got into the passenger seat. She buckled her seatbelt, and Elwood revved up the Bluesmobile. Elwood kept driving down the road. The thing that really sucked, was that there was no music playing! Chelsea hummed 'Everybody Needs Somebody to Love' to pass the time. A few seconds later, Elwood started singing while she hummed.

**_Everybody needs somebody_**

**_Everybody needs somebody to love,_**

Then Jake did the lower parts. Usually he did most of the high singing in the song, but he figured he'd let Elwood do it.

**_someone to love (Someone to love)_**

**_Sweetheart to miss (Sweetheart to miss)_**

**_Sugar to kiss (Sugar to kiss)_**

**_I need you, you, you (You, you, you)_**

**_I need you, you, you (You, you, you)_**

**_I need you, you, you (You, you, you) in the morning (I need) (You, you, you)_**

**_When my souls on fire (I need) (You, you, you)_**

**_Sometimes I feel, I feel a little sad inside_**

**_When my baby mistreats me, I never, never, never have a place to hide_**

**_I need you_**

**_Sometimes I feel, I feel a little sad inside_**

**_When my baby mistreats me, I never, never, never have a place to hide_**

**_I need you, you, you_**

**_I need you, you, you (I need you)_**

**_I need you, you, you (I need you)_**

**_I need you, you, you (I need you)_**

**_(I need you) I need you_**

**_You know people when you do find somebody_**

**_Hold that woman, hold that man_**

**_Love him, please him, squeeze her, please her, hold her_**

**_Squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love_**

**_Signify your feelings with every gentle caress (Signify)_**

**_Elwood quickly kissed Chelsea on the forehead, while still looking at the road._**

**_Because it's so important to have that special somebody_**

**_To hold (Hold), kiss (Kiss), miss (Miss), squeeze (Squeeze) and please (Please)_**

**_Everybody needs somebody (I need you)_**

**_Everybody needs somebody to love (Everybody), someone to love (Needs somebody)_**

**_Sweetheart to miss (Everybody)_**

**_Sugar to kiss (Needs somebody)_**

**_I need you, you, you (You, you, you)_**

**_I need you, you, you (You, you, you)_**

**_I need you, you, you (You, you, you)_**

**_I need you, you, you (You, you, you)_**

**_I need you, you, you (Everybody)_**

**_I need you, you, you (Needs somebody)_**

**_I need you, you, you (Everybody)_**

**_I need you, you, you (Needs somebody)_**

**_In the morning (Everybody)_**

**_When my souls on fire (Needs somebody)_**

**_When I need that woman of mine (Everybody)_**

**_I need you, you, you, you (Needs somebody)_**

**_I need you, you, you, you (Everybody)_**

**_I need you, you, you (Needs somebody)_**

**_I need you!_**

"Hey, the humming made a chain reaction didn't it? Sorry, I kinda got bored. Just needed to do something." Chelsea admitted.

"Hey, you know what? We almost never sing in the car. We needed something to pass the time. Then, there ya go!" Jake reassured.


End file.
